Hotaru's new life with Gems!
by katmar1994
Summary: Lars and Steven weren't the only ones to end up on Homeworld, a classmate of Lars's was taken by random at the time, Now that the Off Colors are on earth, they want to know more about Hotaru, will she open up to them? I don't own Steven Universe only my oc
1. Hotaru the mystery Girl!

_We...are the crystal gems!_

 _We'll always save the day!_

 _And if you think we can't,_

 _We'll always find a way!_

 _That's why the people world believe in_

 _Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and Steven!_

 **Lars pov:** It's only been a few minutes since Steven went back to earth and the off colors went to do their own thing for a while.

I didn't know what to do until I heard a soft sigh. _"Oh, yeah! That Hotaru girl is here too!"_ I thought, I turned to study her when she wasn't looking.

Everyone at school always talked about the mysterious transfer student and how she looks like a little kid since she's petit with a dancer's body and pale skin.

"That's not what makes her stand out though." I muttered, what made Hotaru stand out was her black hair that reached mid-back and her coral pink eyes.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a soft voice. "Are you gonna keep staring at me?" Hotaru asked me, I blushed at being caught by her and her voice.

"Sorry." I said to her, she giggled. "It's alright. I must look like a little kid to you and the others, right?" Hotaru asked with a small smile, I shook my head.

"I don't know about them but I know you're 15." I replied to her, Hotaru smiled at me before glancing at the gems with a shy look on her face.

I sat down next to her. "It's scary being away from the earth isn't it?" I asked her. "It's more like an adventure for me." Hotaru answered shyly.

"How come?" I asked her, she smiled. "I never really liked the mundane life I have on earth." Hotaru told me, I decided to change subjects.

"When were at school why do you always isolate yourself?" I asked her gently, she sighed. "It's because I'm not good with others." Hotaru replied.

"I've moved around a lot so I've never made any friends and it didn't help that my parents were more focused on their work." Hotaru explained sadly.

"Ya know, if you want...we could be friends." I told her, Hotaru looked at me. "Really?" Hotaru asked me, I nodded and she smiled at me in agreement.

 **Third Person pov:** While Lars and Hotaru were talking the Rutile twins looked at them. "We should move soon." Rutile one told the others.

"That way we won't be caught so easily." Rutile two added, Rhodnite was still worried. "But what if the roboniods find us?" Rhodnite asked them.

"We...will...be...fine...as...long...we...work...together." Fluorite told her, Rhodnite was still worried about their safety since they've been hidden for years.

"I predict that Lars will talk to his fellow human." Padparadscha told her friends, they heard Lars's voice. "You really know that song?" Lars asked Hotaru.

"It's been a favorite of mine so I learned to sing it." Hotaru answered him, Lars asked if she could sing it and Hotaru agreed before bringing her mp-3 player.

[Play Legend of the Mermaid from Mermaid Melody ]

[ **Hotaru** ]

 _Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

 _Yokake mae kikoeta MERODI_

 _Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

 _Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi_

 _Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

 _Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

 _Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru_

 _Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

 _Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

 _Watashi wa wasurenai_

 _Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta_

 _Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni_

 _Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru_

 _Minami no sora kara kikoerou kuchibue_

 _Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita_

 _Kiseki wa meguru bouken_

 _Yasaahii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru_

 _Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA_

 _Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai_

 _Mirai wo terashiteru_

 _Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

 _Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru_

 _Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

 _Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidastu hi ga kitemo_

 _Watashi wa wasurenai_

 _Kiseki wa meguru bouken_

 _Yasaahii haha ni negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru_

 _Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA_

 _Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai_

 _Mirai wo terashiteru!_

After Hotaru was done singing she put her mp-3 player away and saw the gems looking at her in amazement. "W-what is it?" Hotaru asked them, she was blushing beet red.

 **Hotaru pov:** I had no idea why the gems were looking at me like that. "That was beautiful!" Padparadscha told me, the others murmured in agreement and I blushed again.

"I-it's not that good." I replied humbly, after I calmed down we all agreed that we should start moving so Lars and I followed the gems out of the kindergarten then onto a ruined street.

"So what's the plan?" Lars asked in a whisper. "We sneak to where the ships are." Rutile one started. "Hop into a ship and head for earth." Rutile two finished, that's not a plan.

 _"Just deal with it Hotaru because once your back on earth you'll be by yourself again."_ I thought sadly, I wasn't sure if Lars was being serious about the friend thing or not.

We managed to sneak around without being seen and dodged the robonoids. "I can't wait until we're on earth since we'll be safe." Rhonite whispered happily, is she talking to me?

Once we got to where they kept the ships, all of us got into the closest one. "Security sure is lax in this place." I commented, Lars agreed with me on that soon we were out of danger.

The Rutile twins put the ship on auto-pilot which was set to head for earth. "Once we get back to Beach City, we'll meet up with Steven and his friends." Lars told us, here we go.

I decided to explore the huge hand ship since there was nothing else to do even though I have books with me but I didn't feel like reading them right now, I sighed.

"I doubt my parents know or care that I'm gone." I muttered, I rolled up my sleeve on my purple dress and saw the hidden scars that I had gotten from my father before I was taken.

No one at school knows that when my parents get upset they take their anger out on me even though I didn't do anything wrong and I need to make sure it stays a secret.

I was about to turn around and head back to the others when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "What are you doing?" Rhodnite asked me, I jumped at her voice and hid my arm.

"N-nothing! I mean I was just exploring." I replied to her, Rhodnite gently grabbed my arm and saw the scars. "Where did these come from?" Rhodnite asked me, I froze.

I pulled my arm away and unrolled my sleeve. "Don't worry about it, I just fell down at my house and injured myself no big deal." I said with a nervous laugh, Lars ran over to us.

"We're already in earth's atmosphere!" Lars told us, he then explained that the ship's hyper speed was already on so once the coordinates were in we we're all set to go.

Soon we landed on the beach where Steven lives and met up with him although I sneaked away and headed back to my house but when I got there no one was home.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out, I went to their room and saw a note that said they moved away without me. "Great! Another thing to keep secret!" I said sadly, I went to my room.

Since my parents moved away without me while I was gone I knew I'd have to make sure no one at school finds out what's happened so that way I won't get hurt again.

 **First chapter is up! I don't own the song in this chapter and it takes place after the 'Wanted Special' please review and no flames!**


	2. Getting to know you!

**Rhodnite pov:** Today is mine and my friends first day on earth in Beach City so Steven is showing us around.

"This is the Big Donut and it's where Lars works with his friend Sadie." Steven told us, now we know where we can find him at if we want to talk.

Just before we left our spot the door to the Big Donut opened and out came Hotaru. "Firefly!" Steven shouted, Hotaru jumped at his voice.

"W-what?" Hotaru asked him, we all walked over to her. "Connie told me that your name means firefly." Steven answered her with a smile.

"That's...a...lovely...meaning." Fluorite told Hotaru, she blushed in embarrassment. "T-thanks, so what're you guys doing?" Hotaru asked us.

"Steven's showing us around." Padparadscha replied with a smile. "That sounds fun." Hotaru responded, I then got an idea and asked.

"Why not join us?" I asked Hotaru, she tried to make an excuse. "It would be fun." Rutile one started. "You should join us." Rutile two finished.

Hotaru gave in once Steven had given her the baby doll eyes. _"I must find out what really happened to Hotaru."_ I thought as I walked close to her.

All through out the tour I stuck close to Hotaru and just as we were almost done an older human boy came over to us. "Hey little Hotaru." The human said.

"W-what do you want Kevin?" Hotaru asked in fear, Kevin smirked at her. "I was thinking that we could hang out." Kevin replied, Steven glared at him.

"N-no t-thanks." Hotaru responded, Kevin lashed out and shoved her to the ground. "You should've said yes since it's not everyday I talk to a loser." Kevin said.

"Leave her alone!" Steven shouted, I helped Hotaru up as Kevin left. "Are you alright?" I asked Hotaru, she nodded 'yes' but Steven saw blood on her hands.

 **Third Person pov:** Once Steven saw the blood on Hotaru's hands, he insisted that she come to the temple and get her injuries cleaned up and bandaged.

"This really isn't necessary." Hotaru told Steven, but he wouldn't listen. "I'll go get the first aid kit." Steven told her, he went inside the house leaving the others.

"I can't believe that human hurt you." Rutile one started. "He should've been nicer." Rutile two finished, Hotaru sighed but smiled a small smile at us.

"I understand your concern but some humans like Kevin are bullies who push people like me around because they think it's fun." Hotaru explained.

Just then Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Steven came back out. "I got the first aid kit!" Steven announced, Pearl helped clean the scraps on Hotaru's hands.

"Thank you." Hotaru said softly, Pearl smiled at her. "You're welcome. Steven told us what happened and you're sure that you are alright?" Pearl asked her.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Hotaru answered, at that time Connie appeared. "FIREFLY!" Connie shouted happily, Hotaru jumped before she was tackled.

"Hi Connie." Hotaru said happily. "How do you two know each other?" Amethyst asked them. "We're neighbors." Connie and Hotaru answered together.

Everyone began to settle down and talked. "Hotaru before I forget my parents want to talk to you later today." Connie told her, Hotaru agreed to the meeting.

"Hotaru can you sing for us, please?" Padparadscha asked her. "We'd...love...to...hear..you...sing." Fluorite added with a smile, Hotaru couldn't say no.

"Sure." Hotaru answered, Connie decided to pick a song that both of them knew. [Play Better in Stereo from Liv and Maddie]

[ **Hotaru** ]

 _B-b-better in stereo_

 _B-b-better in stereo_

 _I'm up with the sunshine (let's go!)_

 _I lace up my high-tops (oh, no!)_

 _Slam dunk, ready or not_

 _Yeah, show me what you got_

 _I'm under the spotlight (holler)_

 _I dare you to come and follow_

 _You dance to your own beat_

 _I'll sing the melody_

 _When you say, "Yeah," I say, "No."_

 _When you say, "Stop," all I wanna do is go, go, go!_

 _You (you) the other half of me (me)_

 _The half I'll never be_

 _The half that drives me crazy_

 _You (you) the better half of me (me)_

 _The half I'll always need (need)_

 _We both know_

 _We're better in stereo_

 _B-b-better in stereo_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _B-b-better in stereo_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _And when we're together (oh, yeah)_

 _In sweet harmony, oh, so rare_

 _If we could just agree,_

 _We would go major league_

 _When you say, "Yeah," I say, "No."_

 _When you say, "Stop." all I wanna do is go, go, go!_

 _You (you) the other half of me (me)_

 _The half I'll never be_

 _The half that drives me crazy_

 _You (you) the better half of me (me)_

 _The half I'll always need (need)_

 _We both know_

 _We're better in stereo_

 _You say, "It's wrong," I say, "It's right."_

 _You say, "It's black," I say, "It's white."_

 _You take left and I take right_

 _But at the end of the day we both know_

 _We're better..._

 _You (you) the other half of me (me)_

 _The half I'll never be_

 _The half that drives me crazy_

 _You (you) the better half of me (me)_

 _The half I'll always need (need)_

 _We both know_

 _We're better in stereo_

 _B-b-better in stereo_

 _Better in stereo_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Better in stereo_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Better in stereo (b-b-better in stereo)_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Better in stereo!_

By the end of the song Connie, Steven and the gems were clapping for Hotaru. "Thank you." Hotaru replied with a happy smile, soon Connie and Hotaru had to go home.

 **Connie pov:** On the way to my house I could see that Hotaru was nervous about the meeting. "It'll be okay, Firefly." I told her using the nickname I gave her.

"I'm sorry but I'm worried that you're parents found out about what's happened." Hotaru told me, in truth my parents know that her parents moved away while she was gone.

 _"I hope that Hotaru can live with us."_ I thought as we entered my house, my parents were waiting for us. "Hotaru! It's good to see you again." Mom said as she hugged Hotaru.

"It's nice to see you as well Mr. and Dr. Maheswaran." Hotaru replied softly, we sat down in the living room. "I'm sure you know that we know that you're parents left." Dad stated.

"Yes sir." Hotaru answered him, Dad sighed. "Until we can figure things out we'll be watching out for you." Mom told Hotaru, she was surprised but didn't argue with them.

"Very well." Hotaru responded, Mom had Hotaru stay for supper and as we ate Dad asked Hotaru just how long her parents had been abusing her. "Since I was seven." Hotaru answered.

After supper I walked Hotaru back to her house. "Can you please not tell you're friends about this?" Hotaru asked me, I didn't like keeping secrets and she knew this.

"I'll tell them if they find out." Hotaru told me, I smiled sadly. "I promise not to tell but if they do find out then you have to tell." I replied, we shook hands on it and I went home.

"I really hope that Hotaru will be okay." I whispered, I finished my homework, got my stuff ready for school then got ready for bed all while thinking of Firefly and hoping she'll be fine.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song in this chapter and to KING31423, Hotaru is based off Sailor Saturn, please review and no flames!**


	3. Secret's revealed and Lullabies!

**Steven pov:** The school week went fast for Connie and Hotaru so now it's the weekend which means sleep over!

"I'm really glad that your parents said you can spend the night." I said happily, I noticed that Hotaru stiffened at the word parents for some reason.

"We are too since we can get to know the new gems." Connie replied to me. "It'll be nice getting to see them again." Hotaru said in agreement.

We stopped at the Big Donut to get some snacks where I talked to Lars and Sadie who were finally dating since Lars confessed to her his feelings.

After that were we're on our way to the barn. "Steven! Connie!" Peridot and Lapis called out, they were happy to see us as we were to see them.

"How's it going guys?" Connie asked them, Lapis told us that everything was set up. "Our new friends have settled in nicely." Peridot added.

Speaking of the off colors they were already talking to Hotaru and she was smiling softly at them. _"She's the shy type."_ I thought as I watched.

Once we all went to the barn Amethyst decided that she and the others would teach the off colors a game that's perfect for the party so I played the music.

[Play Rather Be With You from Descendants Wicked World]

[ **All** ]

 _Good, bad, dark, light_

 _Would you rather be tonight?_

[ **Amethyst** ]

 _Would you rather eat a_

 _Bad apple and sleep for a week_

 _Or break up with your prince?_

[ **Lapis** ]

 _Would you rather ride to_

 _The ball in a pumpkin and fall_

 _Or go out with him? Ew!_

[ **All** ]

 _Good, bad, dark, light_

 _What you rather be tonight?_

 _Doesn't matter what we do_

 _'Cause I'd rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Doesn't matter who is who_

 _'Cause I'd rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

[ **Hotaru** ]

 _Would you rather give a big_

 _Smooch to a frog or drop_

 _Your phone, into a bog? No!_

[ **Connie** ]

 _Would you rather sing with a_

 _Squirrel while you twirl or have a_

 _Zit? (Ugh!) End of the world_

[ **All** ]

 _Good, bad, dark, light_

 _What you rather be tonight?_

 _Doesn't matter what we do_

 _'Cause I'd rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Doesn't matter who is who_

 _'Cause I'd rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _You-oo, you-oo_

 _I'd rather be with you_

 _You-oo, you-oo_

 _I'd rather be with you_

 _You-oo, you-oo_

 _I'd rather be with you_

 _You-oo, you-oo_

 _Would you rather wear a_

 _Shoe made of glass_

 _Or fall asleep_

 _In your class?_

 _Be grounded under the_

 _Sea or help the beast_

 _With his fleas?_

 _Take 100 Dalmatians on_

 _A three-week vacation_

[ **Pearl** ]

 _Prick your finger_

 _On a spindle?_

[ **Rutile twins** ]

 _Um, what's a spindle?_

[ **Hotaru** ]

 _Ugh!_

[ **All** ]

 _Good, bad, dark, light_

 _What you rather be tonight?_

 _Doesn't matter what we do_

 _'Cause I'd rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Doesn't matter who is who_

 _'Cause I'd rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _You-oo, you-oo_

 _I'd rather be with you_

 _You-oo_

 _You-oo_

 _I'd rather be with you_

 _You-oo_

 _You-oo_

 _I'd rather be with you_

 _You-oo_

 _You-oo_

 _I'd rather be with you_

 _You-oo, you-oo_

 _I'd rather be with you!_

We all fell to the floor laughing. "That was a fun game!" Peridot exclaimed happily, everyone agreed with her. "Movie time!" I told everyone, we gathered around the new t.v..

 **Third Person pov:** After the movie was over the off color gems took turns asking questions about the earth when a storm started. "What's that?!" Rhodnite asked in fear.

"It's just a thunder storm." Connie answered, she then explained the water cycle but the off colors were still scared by the storm so Hotaru started to sing a lullaby.

[Play Athena's Song from The Little Mermaid, Ariel's Beginning]

[ **Hotaru** ]

 _Oh, the waves roll low_

 _And the waves roll high_

 _And so it goes_

 _Under a bright blue endless sky_

 _Waves try to measure_

 _The days that we treasure_

 _Wave hello_

 _And wave goodbye._

Everyone was able to calm down thanks to Hotaru's lullaby. "That was pretty." Garnet commented, Hotaru blushed. "My grandmother used to sing it to me." Hotaru responded.

While the gems talked Steven, Connie and Hotaru got their sleeping bags set up and ready for bed when Hotaru wasn't looking the Rutile twins saw a burn mark on her lower back.

They wanted to ask her about it but decided to wait since they were sure Hotaru would lie about the mark. "We'll ask her later." Rutile one whispered, her sister agreed to that.

 **Rulite Twin pov:** When Steven and Connie fell asleep and the others talked we took our chance to ask Hotaru about the burn mark. "Where did that mark come from?" Rutile one asked.

"What mark?" Hotaru asked nervously, we could tell she was scared. "The one on your back." Rultie two replied, Hotaru froze then sighed. "I'll tell you." Hotaru responded sadly.

Hotaru told us that her parents had abused her since she was seven years old and how they just moved away from Beach City while she was on Homeworld with us.

"How...could...they...do...that?" Fluorite asked sadly, Hotaru sighed. "Some parents just don't care for their kids but it's alright I mean I'm use to it." Hotaru explained.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Pearl asked her. "Connie and her parents do and they said until everything was figured out, they'd be watching me." Hotaru answered.

None of us could believe just how cruel some humans could really be and as Steven would say 'this really takes the cake' soon we all settled down as the kids slept.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own either songs in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	4. I remember When!

**Fluorite pov:** It's been a few weeks since the sleep over and since Hotaru told us of her past.

 _"All of us are worried for her."_ I thought sadly, my friends and I were going to the bookstore where Hotaru works to see her.

"You don't think she'll upset to see us do you?" Rhodnite asked us, I don't think she'd be upset. "I doubt it." The Rutile twins replied.

Once we got to the bookstore, we saw that two large doors had been set up. "Hotaru must've had them added for you." Padparadscha told me.

I smiled at that. "I...must...thank...her." I responded happily, when we got inside none of us saw Hotaru. "Is she even here?" Rhodnite asked.

Before I could answer we heard Hotaru's voice. "This should do it." Hotaru said happily, her voice came from the back of the last room.

"You're really going all out for them." A small voice replied, I wonder who that could be. "Hugo! Be nice and help me." Hotaru scolded.

"Alright! Ready Hotaru." Hugo told her, we peeked into the room and saw Hotaru with a strange little creature that we've never seen before.

"Dig deeper, dig deeper, droplet, Forge, forge, steel, Part the gold, cut the mortar, turn with those hands the water wheel of the night," Hotaru started.

"Let what must go, Flow to where it must be!" Hotaru finished, everything on the table in front of her changed and became a small ball in her hand.

" _What is she doing?"_ I thought as I watched, when Hotaru put the ball inside the machine she was holding the creature added a ball of water to it.

After the water had been added the machine changed into what Steven called a crow. "Take that stuff to Elias and Chise." Hotaru told the crow.

"Hotaru! We have guests!" The creature shouted, Hotaru was confused until she turned and saw us. "Um...oops." Hotaru said with a sheepish smile.

All the little creature that I figured out is named Hugo could do was face-palm at Hotaru's reaction. "Really? Just oops?" Hugo asked her.

 **Third Person pov:** Hotaru had no idea how she was gonna explain what the off colors had just seen so she thought best to let them read for a bit.

"So...what do you think?" Hotaru asked nervously, the off colors gathered as much information as they could and came to one conclusion at once.

"You're a witch!" Padparadscha shouted in awe, Hugo the little vodyanoi and Hotaru's familiar laughed at their reactions. "Yep! She is!" Hugo replied.

"But...how?" Fluorite asked slowly, Hotaru then explained that she had been born with her powers and only one other relative was like her but vanished.

"This was another reason my parents abandoned me." Hotaru added softly, the off colors felt upset at how badly Hotaru had been treated back then.

Seeing her friends upset expressions Hotaru decided to cheer them up just as she had done for her friends on the other side of vial when they were sad.

[Play Dance another day from Mew Mew Power]

[ **Hotaru** ]

 _I remember when a smile was just enough_

 _Things were simple then, you were not so tough._

 _I miss the times when you would say,_

 _C'mon and dance another day._

 _If you could trust yourself to see,_

 _And if you could give yourself some room to run free_

 _For a moment, remember when._

 _I know that you would come back again._

The off colors just looked at Hotaru to see her smiling softly at them. "How is it that you can keep smiling even after everything you've been through?" The Rutile twins asked her.

"It's easy when you have friends who understand you." Hotaru replied, she and Hugo shared a secret smile. "Do you mean us?" Rhodnite asked Hotaru hoping she'd say 'yes'.

"I mean you guys and my friends who helped me to understand my powers." Hotaru answered happily, the off colors were happy to have a friend like Hotaru and now Hugo.

Just then another song came on the radio that Hotaru knew and loved to sing it. [Play Sweet Magic from Sasami: Magical Girls Club english version]

[ **Hotaru** ]

 _Make a wish and ride with_

 _me into the moon light_

 _(make a wish and ride with_

 _me into the moon light)_

 _Fly among the stars and_

 _see a world that's also dream light_

 _(fly among the stars and_

 _see a world that's also dream light)_

 _Take my hand and dance with_

 _me beneath the starlight_

 _(take my hand and dance with_

 _me beneath the starlight)_

 _Fall in love with me and_

 _we can live within your dream life_

 _(fall in love with me and_

 _we can live within your dream life)_

 _Magic incantations hypnotize your mind_

 _I WILL GET YOU_

 _All night long_

 _We'll search for all eternity_

 _Finding you_

 _Will fulfill my fantasies_

 _I will cast a spell and lure you_

 _To my world enchanted sorcery_

 _You and I_

 _Spinning underneath the best of moon_

 _Blinding light_

 _We'll have found our wildest dreams_

 _Here's a wish for you!_

At the end of the song the off colors, Hugo and Hotaru laughed together and Hotaru answered her friends questions about the differences between magic and alchemy.

 **Padparadscha pov:** After learning about Hotaru's magic we promised to keep her it as well as Hugo a secret from the other humans but we were aloud to tell our friends.

"What will happen once the others know?" The Rutile twins asked, I thought about it. "They'll probably protect Hotaru." I answered them, that's when I had a vision.

 _"We should've just gotten rid of you!" A man shouted, Hotaru was covered in cuts. "Daddy! Please stop it and leave!" Hotaru cried, she was slapped then cut by her father._

"HOTARU!" I shouted in fear, my friends stopped and I told them what I saw. "This is terrible!" Rhodnite shouted in worry, we ran to gather up our friends at the barn.

"What's this about?" Peridot asked me, I let out a shudder then told everyone my vision and how it hasn't happened yet even though I see things five minutes after they happen.

"What should we do?" Steven asked Garnet, she let out breath. "We'll have to hide Hotaru and Connie let your father know that Hotaru's parents are coming." Garnet told us.

All of us agreed that it was best if Hotaru stayed at the barn with us, Lapis and Peridot since her parents didn't know about this place so she'll safe here from them.

"I...only...hope...that...she'll...agree...to...this." Fluorite said sadly, we all hoped that she does since it's for her own good then we started to get things set up for our friend.

 **New chapter done! I don't own either songs in this chapter and I hope you like the twist, please review and no flames!**


	5. New Home!

**Pearl pov:** After we made our plan to go save Hotaru from her father we all ran to the bookstore.

"We should've just gotten rid of you!" A deep voice bellowed, I looked to see Hotaru covered in cuts. "Daddy! Please stop it and leave!" Hotaru shouted in fear.

Her father then slapped and cut her. "I've seen enough just kill her already!" A velvety voice ordered, I figured it was Hotaru's mother speaking.

"That's enough!" Garnet shouted in anger, Hotaru and her parents turned to face us. "Who the heck are you?!" Hotaru's father snarled at us.

"We're Hotaru's friends and we're here to save her!" Steven replied, he was worried for Hotaru's safety. "Everyone..." Hotaru whispered in awe.

"As if we'd let you save this little demon!" Hotaru's mother shouted. they advanced on us and we couldn't attack since they're humans but we must stop them.

We dodged Hotaru's parents and I saw her turn on the radio. "Mom! Dad! You're not the boss of me!" Hotaru shouted at them, she started to sing.

[Play You're not the boss of me from Mysticons]

[ **Hotaru** ]

 _I know everything_

 _I need to know_

 _about what's good for me_

 _and where I wanna be_

 _You don't need to tell me_

 _I just need to blow off steam and_

 _I'm hopin' that you care_

 _enough to give me air don't try to control me_

 _I just need to have fun, Yeah!_

 _You're the not the boss of me_

 _Don't tell me what to do_

 _You just don't get it_

 _So I'll have to make it clear to you_

 _I'm breakin' all your rules_

 _I'm makin sure you see_

 _You're not the boss of me_

 _You think you can call_

 _The shots for me_

 _But I can't take no more_

 _I'm walkin' out the door_

 _Don't you try to stop me_

 _You're still talking, I'm not listening_

 _You act like you're the king_

 _But you're just bein' mean_

 _I'm tellin' you that I need_

 _Out from under your thumb, Yeah!_

 _You're not the boss of me_

 _Don't tell me what to do_

 _You just don't get it_

 _So I'll have to make it clear to you_

 _I'm breakin' all your rules_

 _I'm makin sure you see_

 _You're not the boss of me_

 _You're not the boss of me_

 _Don't tell me what to do_

 _You just don't get it_

 _So I'll have to make it clear to you_

 _I'm breakin' all your rules_

 _I'm makin sure you see_

 _You're not the boss of me_

 _(music)_

 _Rules rules rules rules rules rules rules_

 _Blah blah blah blah_

 _Blah blah blah blah blah blah_

 _Blah blah blah blah_

 _You're not the boss of me_

 _Don't tell me what to do_

 _You just don't get it_

 _So I'll have to make it clear to you_

 _I'm breakin' all your rules_

 _I'm makin sure you see_

 _You're not the boss of me_

 _You're not the boss of me_

 _You're not the boss of me_

 _You're not the boss of me_

 _Don't tell me what to do_

 _You just don't get it_

 _So I'll have to make it clear to you_

 _I'm breakin' all your rules_

 _I'm makin sure you see_

 _You're not the boss of me_

 _You're not the boss of me_

 _You're not the boss of me!_

At the end of the song all of us were stunned to see that the song had some effects on Hotaru's parents. "Wow.." Amethyst said breaking the silence, Hotaru smiled sheepishly at us.

 **Third Person pov:** Connie's father came into the bookstore and arrested Hotaru's parents for child abuse and attempted murder on her life. "It's over for now." Doug told her.

"I'm just happy that my parents are going to be behind bars." Hotaru replied softly, Doug hugged her. "Ren and Beryl are going to have a trial in a few weeks." Doug whispered.

Hotaru agreed to come to the court house and tell the judge what's happened with her parents since she was seven years old. "Ready to go?" Steven asked Hotaru gently.

She nodded 'yes' and the group left to get Hotaru's things from her room and take them to the barn where she's agreed to live until it's safe for her to return to her house.

"Now remember and try not to bring up any painful memories." Garnet instructed the others, they were talking while Hotaru got her stuff together before they leave.

"We know and don't worry, we'll be good roomies for Hotaru." Peridot replied with a smile, after that the groups went their separate ways leaving Hotaru with her friends.

Once the seven of them got the to the barn Lapis showed Hotaru where she could put her stuff. "Thank you." Hotaru whispered to her, she got her room set up quickly.

After that Hotaru sat near Padparadscha as Lapis and Peridot showed her their newest meep morp which had a water fountain attached to it. "It's amazing." Hotaru told them.

Everyone was having fun talking and telling stories but what they didn't know was that things were going to change very soon thanks to Blue Diamond who wants Hotaru.

 **Blue Diamond pov:** I gazed out into the night from my palace as I remembered the strange looking human female that had been in the court room and had been silent.

"Something on your mind Blue?" Yellow Diamond asked me, I turned to her. "I want the human female that had been here." I told Yellow, she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I want her because she's different almost gem like." I added, Yellow Diamond thought for a moment. "Yes, I see what you mean. We'll send two gems to get her." Yellow told me.

I smiled thinking of my human coming back to me. "But what is she to you?" Yellow asked me, I smiled. "She'll be part of my court as a servant." I answered happily.

Yellow and her Pearl left me and my Pearl alone so I went back to gazing at the sky then looked at the hologram of my human servant. _"She'll be happy."_ I thought happily.

Soon I went to make up a room for my human near mine in case I needed something or I just wanted the human girl near me. "That's better." I whispered softly.

Now all I had to do was wait for my human to be brought back to Homeworld and then changed into a gem which I knew the perfect gem to change her into for my court.

 **Alright! I'm back and got a new computer! I don't own the song in this chapter, Ren and Beryl are my oc's, please review and no flames!**


	6. Magic and Music!

**Amethyts pov:** Today was the day of Hotaru's parents trial and it went by fast since Hotaru had evidence against them.

"Now that the trial is over, what should we do?" I asked the others, we walking back to the temple where our new friends were waiting for us.

"We're taking Hotaru to Rose's fountain." Pearl answered, Hotaru tilted her head. "How come?" Hotaru asked her, Pearl smiled softly at her.

"This is way we can heal your wounds." Pearl replied to her, I silently laughed at Hotaru's expression. "Welcome...back." Fluorite greeted us.

Rhodnite ran over to us and hugged Hotaru causing her to blush. "Is everything okay now?" Rutile twins asked us, Garnet explained everything.

"You noticed how the off-colors have gotten attached to Hotaru?" I whispered to Steven, he looked at how the five interacted with each other.

"I have and I think it's cute." Steven said with a smile, after telling the others our plan we all went to Rose's fountain together using the warp pad.

Once there we saw some creepy looking dudes. "Who're they?" Pearl asked in worry, they guys looked our way but focused on Hotaru the most.

One of the guys said something in Japanese and Hotaru replied in anger. "Then we'll simply have to burn this place." The guy said in English.

He started a fire that made us mad so we stepped forward to stop them. "No. They're mine." Hotaru told us, we watched as she made blue fire.

[Play Rem Arlond Checkmate from Dance with Devils]

[ **Hotaru** ]

 _Sagare iyashiki monodomoyo_

 _Waga yuku michi wo habamu na_

 _Yousha wa shiai koori no kokoro_

 _"Omoishiru ga ii"_

 _Aware chiisana MARIONETTO_

 _Odore watashi no tenohira de_

 _Horobi no toki made_

 _(Music)_

 _Kanojo wa watashi no mono_

 _dare mo fureru na kegarta sono te de_

 _Kike watashi no na wa Rem Arlond_

 _Yami sae hirefusu The prince of despair_

 _saa, Game wa kora de owaru_

 _Ima tsugeru CHECKMATE_

 _Tsumi da to_

 _The end of the dark side game!_

We watched in shock as Hotaru made one of the guys turn to dust while the others ran off. "What were those guys?" Steven asked Hotaru, she looked at us. "Vampires." Hotaru answered him.

 **Third Person pov:** After getting over the shock of watching Hotaru fight with her magic Steven started asking all kinds of questions raging from Hotaru's magic to magical creatures.

"So, creatures such vampires exist?" Amethyst asked in surprise, this was news to the gems. "Yeah but you have to know where to look since the veil keeps them separated." Hotaru replied.

Soon the group got to the fountain and Garnet carried Hotaru into the water which started to heal her wounds even the old scars started to disappear from her body and she was happy.

"Thank you." Hotaru said sweetly, the gems were happy that Hotaru's body was healed and scar free. "You're welcome." Garnet replied with a smile, after that they went back to the temple.

Once they got back Lapis and Peridot hugged Hotaru since they've become attached to her as well. "I think we should celebrate that Hotaru's all better." Steven exclaimed happily.

Everyone agreed so they started to get things set up. "I've never done a cookout before." Hotaru told Steven, he promised to make it the best one for her then and she smiled at him.

After everything was set up Padparadscha asked Hotaru if she would sing for them. "Sure. I know just the song." Hotaru replied happily, she started the music then moved onto the stage.

[Play Queen of the Roses English version from Aikatsu]

[ **Hotaru** ]

 _That which I've chosen fate to be_

 _I found the Queens card suited me_

 _Dye my crown to black, straighten up my back_

 _As I'm advancing forward in this brilliant glow_

 _(Music)_

 _Swirling in applause I can hear your voice_

 _I can feel the love you give me and I rejoice_

 _After all these days, now it causes pain_

 _How my frustration seems to never end_

 _How I yearn to tell you about my days_

 _Of the dreams, the lights, the music in my heart ablaze_

 _Even if it means no else can know_

 _I really want to set these feelings free_

 _Longing for a happy world everyone can fill with smiles_

 _One thing I can promise is that I'll never stop protecting it_

 _Losing the love that I held dear_

 _Though I have come to know the fear_

 _Deep inside my heart I'll never let go_

 _As I fight through the thorns that keep on tearing me down_

 _That which I've chosen fate to be_

 _I found the Queens card suited me_

 _Dye my crown to black, straighten up my back_

 _As I'm advancing forward in this brilliant glow_

 _Elegantly I stand upon the stage, above_

 _There is no other I'm the Queen of the Roses!_

Everyone clapped for Hotaru and that made her smile. _"So this is what it's like to have a family!"_ Hotaru thought with a smile, she was happy to finally find people who understood her.

 **Yellow Diamond pov:** I summoned for my Topaz and Blue's Aquamarine. "What can we do for you my Diamond?" Aquamarine asked me, I brought up the picture of human female.

"I'm sending you back to earth to retrieve this human girl for Blue Diamond." I answered, they seemed surprised by my request but accepted the mission anyway then left my thrown room.

As they left I looked down at the human girl and studied her. "I can see why Blue wants her." I whispered, the girl is different from other humans and I bet Blue will turn her into a moonstone.

The gem type seems to fit her perfectly and I knew that somehow this human girl will make Blue very happy since I noted how Blue kept staring at her during the trial instead of Rose Quartz.

Once the human girl is in the Blue's grasp I knew for a fact that there was no way Blue was going to let her go so easily. "I just hope the human won't hurt Blue." I muttered to myself.

 **New chapter done! I don't own either songs in this chapter and the lyrics for 'Queen of the Roses's belong to MewKiyoko, please review and no flames!**


	7. Music Festival and a Plan!

**Pearl pov:** Today is the Beach City's annual music festival and Steven is really excited for it. "I really think you should sing Hotaru!" Steven exclaimed.

"I don't know, I've never sung in front of a lot of people." Hotaru replied shyly, she was debating weather to sing or not. "You should sing!" Lapis told her.

Peridot and the off-colors agreed with Steven and Lapis. "Alright but if I sing then you have to play the music." Hotaru told Steven, he agreed to her request.

I left to tell Garnet and Amethyst that Hotaru agreed to sing at the festival. "Yeah boi! This'll be so awesome!" Amethyst cheered, Garnet smiled at this.

"Hotaru will sing while Steven plays guitar and Amethyst plays the drums." Garnet told us, so after we left the temple all of us went into the town.

"Do you know what song you're going to sing?" I asked Hotaru, she smiled at me. "I know a really fun song." Hotaru replied with a smile, she singed in.

Once that was done, Steven, Hotaru and Amethyst went to practice the song but they didn't say what it was called as a surprise for everyone going to the show.

"Can I ask why you six are so attached to Hotaru?" Garnet asked Rhodnite, she looked taken back by the question and I was worried but she answered anyways.

"It's because Hotaru knows what it's like to be treated badly but she can still smile no matter what's happened to her. Hotaru is strong." Rhodnite answered Garnet.

The others quickly agreed to what Rhodnite told us even Lapis and Peridot agreed. " _Hotaru is really strong isn't she_." I thought fondly, she's also really nice.

 **Third Person pov:** A few hours later it was time for the music festival and a ton of people were excited for the people who were going to preform on stage.

With Sadie and the cool kids done with their song 'The Working Dead' it was now time for Hotaru to sing with Steven and Amethyst playing the music.

"I hope everyone won't laugh." Hotaru whispered to herself, she then caught sight of the gems and smile since they were in the crowed to cheer her on.

[Play I sing the Body Electric from The Life and Times of Juniper Lee]

[ **Hotaru** ]

 _I sing the body electric_

 _I celebrate the me yet to come_

 _I toast to my own reunion_

 _When I become one with the sun_

 _And I'll look back on Venus_

 _I'll look back on Mars_

 _I'll burn with the fire of ten million stars_

 _And in time, and in time, we will all be stars_

 _I sing the body electric_

 _I glory in the glow of rebirth_

 _Creating my own tomorrow_

 _When I shall embody the earth_

 _And I'll serenade Venus_

 _I'll serenade Mars_

 _I'll burn with the fire of ten million stars_

 _And in time, and in time, we will all be stars_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _And I'll look back on Venus_

 _I'll look back on Mars_

 _I'll burn with the fire of ten million stars_

 _And in time, and in time, we will all be stars!_

Everyone cheered for Hotaru, Steven and Amethyst who bowed in response before leaving the stage. "That...was...amazing." Fluorite said with a smile, the Rutile twins hugged Hotaru.

"That song was so cool!" Peridot shouted in excitement, everyone agreed and praised the three of them for their amazing performance. "It was nothing." Hotaru said shyly.

After talking a bit more the group went to enjoy the rest of the festival but what they didn't know was that they were being watched by Topaz and Aquamarine the whole time.

 **Aquamarine pov:** Topaz and I found the human girl that Blue Diamond wants but the problem is that she is being protected by Rose Quartz and her lackeys along with two traitors.

"Not to mention some freak off-colors." I muttered to Topaz, we left to head back to the woods to think of plan. "There must be some way to get the human by herself." I said as I paced.

I knew we had to complete this mission of else risk being shattered by two of the Diamonds but how to do it without alerting the crystal gems to Topaz and I being here again.

"You're right Topaz! We can lure her away from them by using music one that'll hypnotize the human girl and I know just the music to play." I said gleefully, but we had to wait.

Both Topaz and myself knew that we needed to wait for the right time to use the music and lure this 'Hotaru' away from Rose and her lackeys or else the plan would be ruined.

We got back on our ship which was hidden and I sent the video of the human girl singing to Yellow and Blue Diamond for them to listen to since they are interested in the girl.

Once Blue Diamond has her human pet, I know for a fact that she'll never let the human out of sight not even after the human is turned into a moonstone gem which suites her.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames.**


	8. Back to Homeworld!

**Topaz pov:** Aquamarine and I know that now is the perfect time to get Hotaru away from the Crystal Gems so it's time.

"Topaz! Get ready for the human because now is the time!" Aquamarine ordered, I brought up the video feed for our Diamonds to hear what's going on.

Then I cue up the music to help lure Hotaru to our ship and then Aquamarine uses the speaker on the ship to make her voice loud enough to hear.

[Play Come Little Children from Hocus Pocus]

[ **Aquamarine** ]

 _Come, little children_

 _I'll take thee away_

 _Into a land_

 _Of enchantment_

 _Come, little children_

 _The time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden_

 _Of magic_

 _Follow, sweet children_

 _I'll show thee the way_

 _Through all the pain and_

 _The sorrows_

 _Weep not, poor children_

 _For life is this way_

 _Murdering beauty and_

 _Passions_

 _Hush now, dear children_

 _It must be this way_

 _To weary of life and_

 _Deceptions_

 _Rest now, my children_

 _For soon we'll away_

 _Into the calm and_

 _The quiet_

 _(music)_

 _Come, little children_

 _I'll take thee away_

 _Into a land_

 _Of enchantment_

 _Come, little children_

 _The time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden_

 _Of shadows!_

Once Aquamarine was done singing, I saw that the human was outside our ship. "It worked Topaz! Now let's bring her on board." Aquamarine ordered happily, we went to get her.

 **Third Person pov:** Just before Topaz could bring Hotaru onto the ship a spear landed in between them. "Hold it right there!" Pearl shouted, the gems had followed the music.

"It's an Aquamarine and a Topaz!" The Rutile twins shouted, the crystal gems were surprised to see them. "What do you want with Hotaru?" Steven asked them, he was upset.

"It's not what we want but what Blue Diamond wants and she wants the human girl!" Aquamarine answered him, the crystal gems and off-colors were worried now.

"Blue Diamond can't have her!" Rhodnite shouted in anger, her shout snapped Hotaru out of the trance. "W-what's going on?" Hotaru asked out loud, she was confused.

Hotaru looked around and saw that her friends were in trouble. "STOP!" Hotaru shouted, the fighting stopped on a dime and she asked for answers at once.

"Blue Diamond wants you for some reason and if you don't come willingly I'll shatter your friends." Aquamarine told her, Hotaru knew she had no choice but to go.

"Fine, I'll go but I have to do something first." Hotaru replied, she turned to her friends who begging her not to go. "I must go to keep you safe." Hotaru told them.

[Play Iris's Goodbye from Lolirock]

[ **Hotaru** ]

 _Goodbye, friends_

 _I'll miss you._

 _It's time for me to go,_

 _I think of all the moments, we shared_

 _It's hard to say goodbye,_

 _So hard to wear the smile_

 _I'm trying not to cry,_

 _I will carry...you in my heart._

Everyone was crying since Hotaru was sacrificing her life for those she called her family. "That was nice but we have to go!" Aquamarine shouted out, Hotaru walked onto the ship and left.

 **Blue Pearl pov:** As I waited with my Diamond for the human girl, I realized that I couldn't get her song out of my head. "She has a lovely voice." Blue Diamond commented.

"Even I was moved by her voice." Yellow Diamond told her, the screen changed to the docking bay and we Aquamarine, Topaz and the human get off the ship and headed our way.

"Our Diamonds." Aquamarine and Topaz greeted, they did the salute while the human bowed in respect. "Excellent work now leave." Yellow Diamond ordered them, they left.

"Pearl, take the human to her room." Blue Diamond ordered me, I saluted her and beckoned the human to follow me to which she did and she stayed close to me.

"Why does your Diamond want me?" Hotaru asked softly, I was shocked that she wasn't being loud. "You are special to her." I answered softly, she thought for a second.

"I am not special just normal, will I be changed into a gem?" Hotaru asked gently, I knew that I shouldn't answer but I like that Hotaru is being nice to me so I answered.

"Yes, but I am unsure of what kind." I told her softly, instead of getting mad at me, Hotaru just smiled. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Hotaru told me softly.

We got to her new room and before I left I hugged Hotaru tightly but gently. "Everything will be alright." I whispered, Hotaru hugged me back and thanked me.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own either songs in this chapter please review and no flames!**


	9. Meeting Spencer and Changes!

**Hotaru pov:** As I looked around my new room I wondered if my friends were safe. "I'd be devastated if anything happened to them." I whispered.

I kept thinking about my friends when I heard the door open. "So you're the human." A young girl's voice stated, I turned and saw a young girl.

The girl was not an ordinary human since she has a green jade nephrite in place of her left eye, neck length short dark brown hair but her bangs cover her gem.

From what I could tell, she's pale and short but a little taller then Steven and her right eye is brown, she also has on a pendent. "Who're you?" I asked softly.

"My name is Spencer and if you're wondering, I'm a human-gem hybrid." Spencer answered with a smile, she's like Steven since she's a hybrid of human and gem.

I felt a pang of sadness since I wouldn't be able to see my friends again. "Do you want to sing with me?" Spencer asked me, I smiled at her and said yes.

[Play Sunset Shimmer's Monday Blues from Equestria Girls]

[ **Hotaru** ]

 _Wake up in the mornin'_

 _And I pull the covers_

 _Over my head_

 _Hey-oh_

 _Week is starting,_

 _Week is starting_

 _I gotta get it movin'_

 _But I'd rather_

 _Stay here instead_

 _Hey, hey_

 _School is calling,_

 _School is calling_

[ **Spencer** ]

 _My hair's a disaster_

 _Don't know what to do_

 _But I need to mover faster_

 _To make it through_

 _This crazy morning_

 _Has got me confused_

 _Clock is racing_

 _Time is wasting nine to six,_

 _Brain is phasing_

 _Everywhere that I go_

 _Everything that I do_

 _I can't shake these_

 _Monday blues_

 _'Cause, some days,_

 _I can't find the way_

 _Out of this haze,_

 _Hope I'll be okay_

 _Just can't seem to get it right_

 _A cloud is hanging_

 _Over me_

 _Hey_

 _Rain is falling,_

 _Rain is falling_

 _I wish it was the_

 _Weekend 'cause you_

 _Know that's where_

 _I'd rather be_

 _Hey, hey_

 _Friday's calling,_

 _Friday's calling_

 **Hotaru** ]

 _I wonder what_

 _Things won't go_

 _My way_

 _Or if I'll_

 _Ever make it_

 _Through the day_

 _I hope this feeling won't_

 _Lead me astray_

 _You'll get through it,_

 _You can do it with_

 _You gals,_

 _There's nothing to it_

[ **Both** ]

 _Everywhere that I go_

 _Everything that I do_

 _I can't shake these_

 _Monday Blues_

 _'Cause, some days,_

 _I can't find the way_

 _Out of this haze,_

 _Hope I'll be okay_

[ **Spencer** ]

 _Just when I feel,_

 _Like it might come,_

 _Crashing down_

[ **Hotaru** ]

 _I can count on_

 _My friends,_

 _To help me,_

 _Turn my mood around!_

[ **Both** ]

 _With my gals,_

 _There's nothing to it!_

 _Everywhere that I go_

 _With everything that I do_

 _I'll say goodbye to the_

 _Monday blues_

 _'Cause I've got my_

 _Friends with me and_

 _The sunshine is_

 _All I see_

 _Everywhere that I go_

 _With everything that I do_

 _The world feels_

 _So fresh and new_

 _'Cause I've got my_

 _Friends with me_

 _And those blues_

 _Are ancient history!_

 **Third Person pov:** Hotaru and Spencer got to know each other by sharing stories about their families and how they meet Steven and the Crystal Gems among other things.

The door opened again and Blue Pearl entered. "I am sorry for disturbing you but my Diamond requests to see you in the lab." Blue Pearl told Hotaru and Spencer.

They shared a glance of worry and confusion but followed Blue Pearl quietly to the lab where light blue Peridots were waiting for them along with Blue Diamond.

"My Diamond, I've brought the human." Blue Pearl announced, Blue Diamond smiled at Hotaru then dismissed Spencer after that the Peridots got to work.

"If I may, what do you plan to do to me?" Hotaru asked Blue Diamond, the gem in question smiled. "I will have you changed into a gem." Blue Diamond answered softly.

"What kind?" Hotaru asked softly, Blue Diamond simled happily. "You will be Purple Diamond." Blue Diamond replied, Hotaru's eyes widened at her answer and became scared.

The Peridots strapped Hotaru down to a table then used a gas to make her fall asleep. "Start the transformation process." Blue Diamond ordered, they did as told.

All the gems currently present didn't want to say it but it hurt them to change a human into a gem since it would hurt Hotaru a lot then she'd be the ruler of her own court.

A few hours later a purple diamond rested on Hotaru's chest and her clothes changed into a dark purple dress that went down and covered her feet, the process was done.

The gems waited with baited breath to see if Blue Diamond approved. "She's perfect." Blue Diamond said happily, all the gems let out a sigh of relief at those words.

Just then a purple Pearl wandered into the room and was given orders to take her new Diamond back to her room so she may rest and recover from the transformation.

 **Purple Pearl pov:** Once I knew that my Diamond would be comfortable to rest, I began to wonder what would my Diamond be like and how would she treat us gems.

I had hope that she'll be nicer then the other three Diamonds since she is youngest of them. "How will she react when she wakes up?" I wondered out loud.

As my Diamond rested, I went through a list of gems that could be assigned to her court and how they'd react to human turned gem leader since it'll be strange.

Things may change for Homeoworld with a new Diamond and I hope it would be better since we do not need any gems starting a war or be changed into monsters.

"What's happened?" My Diamond asked, I nearly melted at the sound of her voice since it's velvety and she's got a pretty face to match it but now's not the time for that.

"I brought you back to your room for rest." I answered her, my Diamond's head snapped up and she turned her attention to me. "Who are you?" My Diamond asked me softly.

"I am Purple Pearl, your Pearl." I answered, my Diamond's eyes widen and she fainted from shock. "Oh dear." I whispered in worry, in time she'll come to accept her role I hope.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song in this chapter or Spencer who belongs to Writergirl142, she let me use her oc. Please review and no flames.**


	10. Learning and More Changes!

**Yellow Pearl pov:** Blue Pearl and I were on our way to check on the new Diamond while our Diamonds argued about this.

"You said she'd become apart of your court!" Yellow Diamond shouted, she was upset. "I changed my mind and made her a diamond!" Blue Diamond replied.

Soon we couldn't hear them anymore. "Why did she change her mind?" I asked Blue Pearl, she sighed softly. "My Diamond wanted it this way." Blue Pearl said.

When we got to Purple Diamond's room, I knocked and Purple Pearl told us to come in. "Is everything alright?" Blue Pearl asked her, she smiled softly.

"My Diamond has woken up and she's studying about Homeworld." Purple Pearl told us, we saw that she was right then decided to help in teaching.

A few hours later, we stopped the lessons. "You know you can call me Hotaru." Purple Diamond told us, we stiffened at that and told her we couldn't.

Purple Diamond saw how uneasy we were and decided to do something about it starting with playing music and then singing for us.

[Play Happy Girl from Listen to me girls I am your Father]

[ **Hotaru** ]

 _Happy happy girl_

 _Happy happy girl_

 _Itsu kara kana fushigi_

 _Kono mune no oku wa_

 _Kimi no kakera bakari_

 _(Music)_

 _Doushiyou haato bousou_

 _Doki doki deeto no souzou_

 _Kyunte Iobihanechau kodou_

 _Shizen ni hoppeta potte_

 _Somaru no kakushitemo ki ga Isuite yo_

 _Katamuiteku kokoro no kakudo_

 _Omoi no shisen wa kimi muki_

 _Mou koi wo shiteru_

 _(Music)_

 _Happy happy girl_

 _Happy happy girl_

 _Eeru wo okurasete_

 _Kimi ga mezasu sora idaku_

 _Yume wo issho ni oikakeru yo_

 _Candy candy love_

 _Candy candy love_

 _Riido wa mada mada Iayorinai kamo demo_

 _Senaka ni yorisou_

 _Sasae ni ne naretara_

 _Sotto sotto suki de itemo ii desu ka_

When Purple Diamond was done singing, my fellow Pearls and I were relaxed. "Feeling better now?" Purple Diamond asked us, we nodded 'yes' and she smiled softly at us.

 **Third Person pov:** Hotaru was happy that the three Pearls were now relaxed then they got back to the lessons which ended quickly. "Did that really happen?" Hotaru asked softly.

"Yes, which is why we must make sure another war won't happen." Yellow Pearl answered, Hotaru thought about the information then was hit by an idea to save earth.

"Only a Diamond can say if a planet should be destroyed right?" Hotaru asked them, all three Pearls shared a confused glance. "Yes." Blue Pearl replied softly.

"What if I said that earth should be protected and left alone, then?" Hotaru asked thoughtfully, Blue and Purple Pearl knew where Hotaru was going with this and smiled.

"Then all gems would follow your order." Yellow Pearl responded, that's when it hit her. "You plan on making it official." Yellow Pearl stated, Hotaru smiled happily.

Hotaru's smile was so radiant that Yellow Pearl fainted in awe. "What just happened?" Hotaru asked Blue and Purple Pearl, they laughed at their fellow Pearl's reaction.

Just then an Agate came in and told them that Yellow and Blue Diamond wanted to see them. "Thank you for informing us." Hotaru told the Agate, she saluted then left.

Once Yellow Pearl was up the four went back to Blue Diamond's thrown room. "Our Diamonds." Yellow and Blue Pearl saluted, Yellow Diamond looked at Hotaru.

"I now see why you made the human into a Diamond." Yellow Diamond said to Blue Diamond, they got right down to the point and told Hotaru about her new court.

"Are there any gems you want in your court?" Blue Diamond asked Hotaru, she thought about. "Any off-color gems that are made are to become apart of my court." Hotaru replied.

All the gems in the room stopped and looked at her. "Why?" Yellow Diamond asked her, Hotaru explained that they can still be of service no matter what they looked like.

"Very well, anything else?" Blue Diamond asked her, Hotaru smirked. "I want planet earth to be protected and left alone." Hotaru answered with confidence, silence filled the room.

"Fine." Yellow Diamond replied, the meeting was over and everyone returned to their own rooms. "You were amazing my Diamond." Purple Pearl said in awe, Hotaru blushed.

"It was nothing." Hotaru replied softly, they spent the rest of the day getting everything ready for Hotaru's new palace, her court and just everything she'd need forever.

 **White Diamond pov:** So this is the new Diamond, Yellow and Blue were right about her. "She'll make a fine addition to the Authority." I said softly, Hotaru is interesting.

The gems are getting things ready for her coronation and they've already started making Hotaru's palace. "Hotaru was meant to be a Diamond." I whispered softly.

As I studied Hotaru's picture, I looked into her eyes and saw happiness that has been missing ever since Pink Diamond had been shattered but that happiness will return.

I had already sent out a transmission to all gem controlled planets letting them know that earth is now under the protection of our new Diamond so they couldn't touch it.

Another transmission was sent out that any and all off-color gems were to be apart of her court and therefore can not be shattered by any means necessary.

Once that was done, I listened to Hotaru singing and knew that she would change gem history for the better since it's time things changed around here and she'll be the one to do it.

Soon, I retried to my chambers while thinking of when to greet our new Diamond so she'll be welcomed by all three original Diamonds and know we'll be there for her.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	11. Steven tells Hotaru!

**Steven pov:** I couldn't stop thinking about what's happened this month since it's hurting everyone.

"First Hotaru was taken to Homeworld then I find out that my Mom is really Pink Diamond!" I muttered as I paced, this is so confusing.

Everyone is upset that not only Hotaru was taken but the fact that Rose Quartz lied about what happened to Pink Diamond that fateful day.

 _"I wish I could talk to Hotaru."_ I thought sadly, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light but then I woke up in a palace.

 _"W-where am I?"_ I asked out loud, I walked down a corridor and followed the sound of talking. "Purple Diamond is really fearless." A Ruby said.

I didn't know who this Purple Diamond is but I was going to find out so I followed the Ruby until she passed by a door which was opened.

"I think you should have some Amethysts guards, my Diamond." Purple Pearl suggested, a softer voice followed sighed after that.

"If it will make everyone feel better, then I'll have them." Purple Diamond responded, I knew that voice. _"Hotaru!"_ I shouted in surprise.

Both Hotaru and Purple Pearl turned to me. "Steven/Rose Quartz!" They shouted in shock, I looked at both of them as I entered the room.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hotaru asked me, Purple Pearl stood in front of her. "We have a lot to talk about." I replied to her.

 **Third Person pov:** Hotaru told Purple Pearl that her friend is named Steven and that he wouldn't hurt them in anyway, shape or form.

"What's happened while I was gone?" Hotaru asked Steven, he sighed then started to tell Hotaru about how Rose Quartz lied to everyone.

"Rose Quartz was really Pink Diamond?!" Purple Pearl asked in whisper, Steven nodded 'yes'. _"I don't know what to do."_ Steven said sadly.

"I think the gems just need time to calm down and figure this out together." Hotaru told him, Steven smiled then asked what's happened to her.

Hotaru told Steven that Blue Diamond had her changed into a gem and was now apart of the Diamond Authority. _"Really!"_ Steven asked her.

"Yes and now the earth along with any off-color gems are under my protection." Hotaru answered with a smile, she was happy about that.

Steven was happy that mean Homeworld gems can't come to hurt the earth and that all off-color gems would be apart of Hotaru's court.

Just then Hotaru turned on some music which matched the feeling that was in the room for Steven, Purple Pearl and herself.

[Play She's gonna Shine by Kaci Brown]

[ **Hotaru** ]

 _The light is falling on her shoulders_

 _When did she get so tall_

 _She's dancing on her own now_

 _She used to be so small_

 _And she's wishing for things I'll never be_

 _Reaching for stars I'll never see_

 _And she's not afraid to fall_

 _Dreamer girl_

 _She wants to have it all_

 _She got some sunshine in her pocket_

 _Go around the world_

 _One day she's gonna fly_

 _And as she waves good-bye_

 _I won't be sad_

 _'Cuz in my heart I know the reason why_

 _She's gonna shine_

 _She's gonna shine_

 _She's gonna shine_

 _So bright-so bright-so bright_

 _To me she is an angel_

 _Spreading out her wings_

 _I have to let her go now_

 _It's time for other things_

 _Dreamer girl_

 _She wants to have it all_

 _She got some sunshine in her pocket_

 _Go around the world_

 _One day she's gonna fly_

 _And as she waves good-bye_

 _I won't be sad_

 _'Cuz in my heart I know the reason why_

 _She's gonna shine_

 _She's gonna shine_

 _She's gonna shine_

 _So bright-so bright-so bright!_

 **Hotaru pov:** "Can we please keep this meeting with Steven and what he's told us a secret?" I asked Purple Pearl, she agreed to keep it between us and tell no one else.

Soon we were done with deciding what gems would be in my court so Purple Pearl sent the information to Blue Diamond since she was helping me.

After that we just listened to music from my I-pod since the Peridots made sure that it would work on Homeworld so that I can also get messages from Blue Diamond.

 _"Please let everything be alright for my friends on earth and that they overcome this new problem!"_ I prayed silently, soon I decided to get some sleep before the big day.

 **New chapter is done! I sorry for spoiling the episode 'A single Pale Rose' if you haven't seen it yet. I don't the song in today's chapter.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	12. Coronation Day!

**Spencer pov:** Today is Hotaru's coronation day and everyone is excited for it, the Diamonds especially.

"Today is the day my Diamond." Purple Pearl said happily, Hotaru was extremely nervous. "I'm not sure I can do this." Hotaru replied nervously.

I hugged her. "You can do this...but maybe an intro song would help." I suggested, Hotaru's eyes lit up at the suggestion and she accepted.

Soon it was time for the Diamonds to sing their song. "Here we go, no pressure." Hotaru said softly, she hummed the Diamond song.

After that was over, White Diamond made a speech about how proud our race is and then announced our new Diamond, Hotaru.

She signaled to me and I turned on some music that made everyone's heads turn to our direction and got their attention on purpose.

[Play Be all about it by Robbie Nevil]

[ **Hotaru** ]

 _Be all about it, that's right_

 _Cause it feels good_

 _Be all about it_

 _You know you should_

 _Be all about it, all right_

 _Now don't hold back_

 _Be all about it, bout it, bout it, bout it_

 _Just like that_

 _Do the things you know you like_

 _It's your turn and now's the time_

 _Feel like dancing you should dance_

 _Live it up cause now's your chance_

 _Celebrate don't be shy_

 _Have the best time, time of your life_

 _No need to wait, count to one, two, you know what to do_

 _Be all about it, that's right_

 _Cause it feels good_

 _Be all about it_

 _You know you should_

 _Be all about it, all right_

 _Just like that_

 _Dive into it head first_

 _Gotta quench that thirst_

 _Why go at something nice and easy_

 _Why not go a little crazy_

 _Celebrate don't be shy_

 _Have the best time, time of your life_

 _No need to wait, count to one, two, you know what to do_

 _Be all about it, that's right_

 _Cause it feels good_

 _Be all about it_

 _You know you should_

 _Be all about it, all right_

 _Now don't hold back_

 _Be all about it, bout it, bout it, bout it!_

Once the song was done, Hotaru took her place in front of the other Diamonds and kneeled before them to show respect which made them bow back to her.

"Do you swear to serve Homeworld and protect it as a Diamond and ruler, to keep tradition while adding new things into the mix?" White Diamond asked Hotaru.

"I swear to be loyal to our home and gems everywhere while also protecting my original home and family from any threat to our kind." Hotaru answered with pride.

"Then we now crown you Purple Diamond, new member to the great Diamond Authority and new ruler of the planet Earth!" White Diamond announced happily.

All gems that were witnessing the coronation cheered, the gems on other planets did as well since this was being broadcasted live to all gem-controlled planets.

"I will make you all proud and do what I can to make Homeworld a better place for all gems!" Hotaru said with confidence, Blue Diamond smiled proudly.

After the coronation ended a celebration started, Hotaru sang and taught the gems dances from earth which they immediately loved, everyone had fun.

A few hours later, The celebration ended and everyone went to back to their work while Hotaru, Purple Pearl and I got settled into Hotaru's new palace.

"That was fun but exhausting." I said with a sigh, Hotaru and Pruple Pearl agreed on that. "What now?" Hotaru asked us, I shrugged not knowing what to do.

"It time for you both to rest." Purple Pearl told us, we did as told and went to sleep on our new beds but I wondered what will happen tomorrow morning?

 **New chapter is done! I'm changing my writing style and I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	13. Shocking Ideas!

**Hotaru pov:** It's been a long day of overseeing different gem colonies on a lot planets but I'm finished.

"My Diamond, there's an incoming call from Blue and Yellow Diamond." Purple Pearl told me, I smiled at her for informing me.

"Patch them through please." I replied nicely, soon I was looking at two of my fellow Diamonds. "Purple Diamond." Blue and Yellow greeted.

"Hello, what can I do ya for?" I asked them, Blue seem to understand what I meant but Yellow took a few minutes to get what I asked them.

"We've decided to go back to earth." Yellow told me, I shocked by that since she knew the earth is under my protection. "Why?" I asked her.

"We wish to make a treaty with the humans and the Crystal Gems." Blue told me, that caught me by surprise and they knew it from my look.

"I've known the CG's long enough to know that they won't trust you." I said honestly, they'd rather shatter the Diamonds instead of talking.

"That's why you'll come with us and help with the treaty." Yellow replied to me, I have been getting good at political reasoning, so why not?

It's the main reason why gems have more freedom from just their daily tasks. "Very well then." I answered her, they smiled before hanging up.

I sighed and massaged my forehead. "This meeting will be an interesting one." Purple Pearl commented, I smirked at her comment.

"You're right about that." I said to her, we left the thrown room and went back to my room for a rest but I decided to play my guitar.

[Play Set Yourself Free from Tangled: The Series]

[ **Hotaru** ]

 _Locked inside a tower_

 _Kept behind a wall_

 _Sheltered from a world you've barely known_

 _That's the way they treat you_

 _And what's worst of all_

 _Who's to blame? Just you and you alone_

 _There's much more inside of you than anyone can see_

 _And now the choice is yours_

 _Life waits beyond the doors_

 _So step on through, the time has come_

 _And only you can set yourself free!_

 _No one else can tell you what to do_

 _Or who to be!_

 _No one gets to say if you will stay or go_

 _So use the gifts you're given_

 _Make the world your own_

 _Look inside your heart and fine the key_

 _And set yourself free_

 _Bound up by your worries_

 _Trapped by your mistakes_

 _Forced to play a role you never chose_

 _Why not test your limits?_

 _You've got what it takes_

 _Let it out and follow where it goes_

 _No more letting someone else define you to a "T"_

 _You know that you are strong_

 _You've known it all along_

 _So seize the day, let down your hair_

 _You'll find a way to set yourself free!_

 _Now it's up to you and what you'll do_

 _And who you'll be_

 _You get to decide how far and wide you go_

 _So look to the horizon_

 _Open up your wings!_

 _Fly away to find your destiny_

 _And set yourself free!_

 _"Hotaru! You were awesome!"_ Steven told me, I sighed. "We need to talk." I told him, we all sat down and I told Steven about the treaty that was going to happen.

 _"But isn't that a good thing? We'll finally have peace."_ Steven responded, he had a point. "Yes, but Yellow, Blue and I are going to earth." I responded to him.


	14. Stronger Together!

**Pearl pov:** After Steven and told us that Yellow and Blue Diamond are coming to earth all of us panicked for a bit.

"Wait! Hotaru is coming with them!" Steven added in, we stopped and looked at him. "Hotaru's coming home?" Connie asked with hope.

Steven explained that she was coming to make sure Yellow and Blue play nice since they want to make a treaty between earth and Homeworld.

"It...will...be...nice...to...see...Hotaru." Fluorite said happily, all of us smiled at that thought. "What's she been doing?" Rhodnite asked Steven.

He told us all about the changes that have been made to all gem controlled planets thanks to Hotaru's ideas starting with Pearls not being servants.

"She's made a lot of progress and even made sure that any and all off-color gems are apart of her court." Steven reported happily, that's a good thing.

Soon the ground started to shake. "What's happening?!" The Rutile twins asked, everyone was scared but then we saw three arm ships coming.

When they landed we saw a one ship opening. "We're here my Diamond." A purple Pearl announced, she was looking at someone we all knew.

"Thank you Pearl." Purple Diamond replied, I shocked to see that Hotaru really had been turned into a Diamond. "FIREFLY!" Connie shouted happily.

"Hello, everyone." Hotaru responded with a smile, Blue and Yellow Diamond came out just in time to see us hug Hotaru as we all cried in happiness.

After we smothered our friend a little bit, we got down to business and started to work out a treaty while Hotaru played peacekeeper between us.

"I hope this means you won't attack the earth anymore." Bismuth said seriously, Yellow Diamond was about to say something spiteful but stopped.

"Earth is under Purple's protection now so no other gems can come unless she says so." Blue Diamond told us, we looked at Hotaru and smiled.

Once the treaty had been signed by us, the Diamonds and Mayor Nanefua, everyone relaxed a little. "Steven come here for a sec." Hotaru called him.

When he was close enough, Hotaru whispered something to him and he nodded. "We need to talk to you two." Steven said to Yellow and Blue.

They went off a little ways away and talked. "What could they be talking about?" Amethyst asked me, I had a sinking feeling I knew what it was.

Yellow and Blue looked quiet shocked about the news. "So, Pink had never been shattered?" Blue Diamond asked them, Steven explained.

"I guess what your Zircon said did make sense." Yellow Diamond told Blue, they were happy to finally have answers about Pink Diamond.

"At least now that we know what really happened, we can put the past behind us." Blue Diamond said softly, Hotaru comforted them.

A few hours later, we decided to have a party to celebrate the treaty and to happy new future that's coming our way thanks to Hotaru.

"We have a song ready to be played." Hotaru told me, I smiled and joined my friends on stage which caught Blue and Yellow's attention.

[Play Better Together from Descendants Wicked World]

[ **Hotaru and Pearl** ]

 _(You Ready?)_

 _Oh, oh, uh-yeah_

 _Uh-uhhh_

 _(Let's go)_

[ **Hotaru and Pearl** ]

 _Don't have to win the gold all on your own_

 _We're a team, now we're stronger_

 _Don't gotta face whole world all alone_

 _'Cause we can go further_

[ **Amethyst and Garnet** ]

 _The road could be hard and the night could be dark_

 _Like a jewel, we'll shine brightly wherever we are_

 _If we stick to the dream, we'll never fall apart_

[ **All** ]

 _Because we're better together, stronger side-by-side_

 _This is the moment, it's our time_

 _So we're different, whatever_

 _Everyone can shine_

 _This is the moment of our lives, 'cause we're better together_

[ **Connie and Padparadscha** ]

 _Everyone of us is more than strong enough_

 _But when we work together (we work together)_

 _We're power that nothing else can touch_

 _Every piece makes us better_

[ **Rutile Twins** ]

 _The road could be hard and the night could be dark_

 _Like a jewel, we'll shine brightly wherever we areIf we stick to the dream, we'll never fall apart_

[ **All** ]

 _Because we're better together, stronger side-by-side_

 _This is the moment, it's our time_

 _So we're different, whatever_

 _Everyone can shine_

 _This is the moment of our lives, 'cause we're better together_

[ **Fluorite and Rhodnite** ]

 _We are stronger_

 _All of us together_

 _Only makes us better (yeah)_

 _We can do whatever_

 _We are stronger (we're stronger)_

 _All of us together (together)_

 _Only makes us better_

 _We can do whatever_

 _Yeah!_

[ **All** ]

 _Because we're better together, stronger side-by-side_

 _This is the moment, it's our time_

 _So we're different, whatever_

 _Everyone can shine_

 _This is the moment of our lives, 'cause we're better together_

[ **Lapis and Peridot** ]

 _We are stronger (oh, oh)_

 _All of us together (oh, oh)_

 _Only makes us better (oh, oh)_

 _We can do whatever (oh, oh)_

 _We are stronger (oh, oh)_

 _All of us together (oh, oh)_

 _Only makes us better (oh, oh)_

 _We can do whatever (oh, oh)_

 _'Cause we're better together!_

After the song, I saw the looks on Blue and Yellow Diamond's faces and for once they finally understood just what different gems can do together as a team and family.

"This is the beginning of a new and better era for humans and gems all over the galaxy." Blue Diamond told Yellow, she smiled in agreement as she enjoyed the party.

Everyone was having fun and I noticed that Yellow, Blue and Purple Pearl we're enjoying being free instead of being servants and it's all thanks to Hotaru.

 **Final chapter is done! I know the story was short but I hope you all enjoyed it, I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


End file.
